


A Sleepless Night with Dan and Phil

by philslester



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philslester/pseuds/philslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Phil is filming “A Sleepless Night with Phil,” he slips into Dan’s room to talk to the sleeping figure, but it doesn’t really go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night with Dan and Phil

**Author's Note:**

> so i had the urge to write something and idek it just kinda happened and this is mostly for my friend bri bc she suggested the prompt “things you said to me when you thought i was asleep” but here you go i guess bc i figured at least one person would enjoy this so yeah it’ll probably be shit yay
> 
> yeah. here we go

He’s doing it again. He’s fucking doing it again and Dan is frankly slightly annoyed by it. “It” being the thing that Phil does when he can’t sleep: random shit around the house. It would be fine if this wasn’t a regular occurrence. But it was.

Phil would think he’s being quiet, trying to keep his voice down or limit the noise he makes with all the miscellaneous shit that he does. He usually does a good job, but the walls are paper fucking thin, and sounds would seep through the dry wall, floating to Dan’s ears. Unfortunately.

Of course, Dan was never asleep at 4 am, not fully at least. He always fully intended to go to bed by 12, and he did, but by the time 3 o’ clock rolled around, he tended to blink himself awake and lay there. Doing nothing.

Okay, well maybe that wasn’t always the case. Sometimes, he would pace the room, or he would randomly check twitter or Instagram, or maybe even work a little bit on a video, whether it be filming or editing. But that’s not the point. The point is that Dan is having to lay there, only barely awake, listening to Phil bustle about the house. He even heard his voice.

Now, it was 4:30 in the morning, and neither Dan nor Phil had gone to sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned and willed the sleep to come to him, he just couldn’t close his eyes and fall into the dreamland that he longed for. He could still hear Phil, though he had settled into one area, which he thinks is the lounge. Dan turned to lay on his back, then his side, then finally stopped on his other side, which left him with his back to the bedroom door.

“For fuck’s sake,” he thought to himself. He was about ready to give up and go make himself a snack or something, when he heard the door crack open just a smidgen. Quickly, Dan slammed his eyes shut, hoping that he looked like he was sleeping.

A soft yellow filtered through, the light from the hallway casting a sliver of illumination on the dark duvet that covered Dan’s body. He squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter and tried to slow his breathing. He just wanted to sleep, god dammit.

“Dan?” Phil’s low voice called out to him in a whisper. He did not reply. “Are you awake?”  
Again, there was no response, and the elder opened the door a little wider, only enough to let himself through, and closed it softly and slowly. Then, he awkwardly shuffled his sock clad feet closer to the bed and stopped just before it. Dan held his breath. What the hell could Phil possibly be doing?

He smiled fondly down at the lump that sat unmoving under the blanket. All he could see was the back of Dan’s head and the very top of his neck, the rest disappearing and blending with the darkness. Gingerly, Phil sat down on the edge of the bed and swung himself carefully around so that he was facing Dan. He crossed his legs and stayed silent for a moment.

“Hey,” Phil said, softer than the first time he spoke. Dan tensed slightly. Was he supposed to respond? Before he could gather his thoughts, Phil spoke again, his low voice rumbling and carrying through the room.

“It’s been a while since I talked to you like this. I missed it,” he shifted his glasses. “I love talking to you, but sometimes, I need to say things to you when I know you’re not listening.”

Dan’s heart raced. Phil did this on a regular basis? What the hell did he even say to him? Phil tells him everything, but what did he confess late at night, when he knew it would fall on deaf ears?

There was a few minutes of quiet, only the sound of their breathing audible. Dan was trying not to choke on the air that entered his lungs. It was difficult to keep quiet, and he couldn’t exactly do anything right now without letting Phil know that he was actually awake.

“You know I love you, right?” Phil murmured out of the blue.

“Of course I know you love me you twat. You’re my best friend,” Dan thought. Why wouldn’t he know that?

Phil shifted. “I mean like… I really love you. I care about you so much. I don’t think I could live without you.” Dan’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t lay in that position for much longer, and he knew he needed to move around to get comfortable. So he did.

He tried to make it look like it was just one of those roll over moves that you do randomly in your sleep, and Phil’s breath caught in his throat. Dan rolled over so that he faced the other man, and let out a soft sigh when he was situated. Phil let out his breath with him.

After a beat or two, when he was sure that Dan was still asleep, Phil chuckled. “I thought you were waking up. Don’t know how I would explain this.”

He gazed at the younger boy’s face, which looked peaceful and relaxed. Carefully, he reached a tender hand out and brushed the light fringe away from his forehead. How soft it felt under his fingertips. Slowly, Phil let his hand slide lower down, so that it was resting on the curve of his back. Dan’s heart rate picked up slightly once again.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to see this face every day,” Phil muttered, rubbing small circles into the loose muscle beneath his hand. He continued talking, as well as the small motions of his fingers absentmindedly, almost like a routine.

Perhaps it was.

“I wish you knew how I truly felt about you. Maybe everything would be easier then. I wouldn’t have to hide it from you.” Phil smiled sadly into the darkness at the resting face. “You’re just…so amazing and I wish you could see that about you. I’ve known it since we first talked and it became even more apparent when I met you. That was the best day of my life. I think that was the day that I truly fell in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I feel like that you could be, I don’t know, the one? That sounds incredibly cliché, now that I say it out loud. But it’s true.”

Dan’s felt like his heart was going to explode. Phil loved him. Phil, the one who he had idolized so many years ago. Phil, the one who he had met and fell in love with as well. The one who left socks everywhere and walked away from opened cabinets and played Mario Kart with and talked to for hours on end about nothing and everything. His Phil.

Dan knew that he couldn’t keep the act up any longer; he had to let Phil know that he felt the same. So, as Phil rambled on, Dan peeked open and eyelid very slowly, then the other one. He could hear the other trail off, realizing that he was, in fact, awake and listening to him. Phil fumbled for words.

“Oh. Um – hey…uh. Fuck,” he swore and his cheeks turned a bright pink as the jumbled mess of words left his mouth. His eyes flickered about the bed spread, anywhere to avoid Dan’s eyes. He’d been caught.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan said quietly. Phil just stared at him with shocked eyes, his mouth agape. What was he supposed to say? His mind floundered for a bit, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words.

Eventually, the only thing he said was, “You were awake?”

Dan felt a bit guilty once he realized that he was listening to Phil’s private thoughts. To be fair though, he was speaking to him, just not while he thought he was conscious.

He lifted his body up and sat in a position similar to Phil’s and mumbled and awkward “yeah” and scratched the back of his neck. He only wore a pair of boxers and a loose tank top.

Phil felt a pang of anger and resentment, but only for a second; it faded as quickly as it came. This was bound to happen, and he should have expected this sooner or later. Despite this inevitability, Phil found himself a little speechless and quite embarrassed. There wasn’t exactly a way to get out of this situation.

It took a minute for Phil to muster up his thoughts and courage to say something, and Dan waited patiently for it.

“No rush,” Dan reminded himself, even though his very being was aching to hear Phil’s voice again, to hear him say that what he said wasn’t a mistake, and it wasn’t something that Dan misheard, like he tended to do. Still, he waited.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only about 2 and a half minutes, Phil let out a shaky breath. “So…”

“So..?”

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Phil’s eyes were trained on his quivering hands. He tried to make a slight jest or joke out of it, but the tears in his eyes burned and he wished a black hole would swallow him and force him out of existence. But nothing happened. Just silence.

This was so humiliating. Dan wasn’t supposed to know. He wasn’t supposed to find out. Not like this. Not when-

Phil’s thoughts were interrupted to a soft pair of lips pressed to his, seeming almost uncertain, but determined all the same. They were warm. They were slightly chapped. They were sweet. But most importantly, they were Dan’s. 

After a split second of shock, Phil melted into Dan’s body, and lightly forced his lips against his, hands reaching up to tangle in the other’s hair. The two were pulled closer by each other, warmth radiating off each other’s skin.

The kiss was simple. But to Dan and Phil, everything was fireworks and everywhere they touched, skin on skin, burned with pleasure. It broke for only a second so they could catch their breath, before they reconnected with more passion, more vigor. Everything was intense.

It was a soft battle of lips and tongues and it was messy, but to them it was perfect. Neither of them wished to be anywhere or anyone else. 

Finally, they both pulled back from each other and rested foreheads together. Their lungs burned with sweet oxygen and the intoxicating smells filled their noses. All they could taste was each other and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dan laughed a little, thinking how ridiculous the circumstances are. He heard Phil’s laughter tinkle along with his. Their breath mingled and hung in the air because of their proximity, but neither moved away.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit, before Dan broke the thin silence that covered the air.

“I love you too, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo so sorry this was shitty but hey it was just a little thing so yeah. take care  
> follow my tumblr if you want idk  
> softbees.tumblr.com  
> [idek i really like bees]


End file.
